nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Iggy Olivero
Iggy Olivero was a male human merchant and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Hailing from Sellingsburg, Iggy was a merchant who enjoyed traveling and procuring goods in one location to sell in another. He traversed much of Rupmon and sometimes even ventured outside of the duchy in the course of his business. In 1156 he found himself in eastern Kehak on business when his bodyguard left his employ. With a load of supplies that he wanted to take back to Rupmon sooner than later, he hired a local former soldier named Hulbar Onfre to replace his bodyguard. The man proved capable and trustworthy so Iggy offered him a permanent position if was willing to relocate to Rupmon full time. History In late 1158 Iggy and Hulbar had traveled to Redwyne to sell some general goods and procure a supply of wine to sell elsewhere. While they slumbered in the Golden Grain Inn both men were kidnapped by acolytes from the Temple of Guya and dragged to the Brokenback Swamps and mentally enslaved by a Naga who dwelt there. he cult the Naga was forming was slowly taking over Redwyne and had already taken full control of the temple and several other key members of the town. Iggy was assigned to remain in the Inn, which had also been fully compromised by the Naga, and assist in marking and kidnapping other travelers who slept there. Incident at the Golden Grain Inn On the 2nd of Lion, 1159, a lone traveler named Belina Katel came to the inn and was drugged and kidnapped to be taken to the Naga to be enslaved. Unfortunately Belina hadn't been alone, but a companion of the Joined of Vesper who promptly came looking for her and were reluctant to believe the story of the staff that she had never been there. When the staff proved reluctant to provide answers a fight broke out, leaving much of the staff of the inn dead. Iggy, no warrior, hid under the bed upstairs during the violence. The Joined of Vesper proved victorious and found Iggy when they searched the inn. He claimed to be an innocent trader who had been kidnapped by the staff of the Inn, but the Joined of Vesper pointed out that the room he was in had not been locked and that he'd seemed to make no effort to escape. Unable to determine that Iggy was lying, but distrustful, ordered Iggy to flee. As he attempted to escape through a whole in the back of the Inn that Beybulat had made, he encountered Dorian and Llywillan who, knowing he was compromised by the cult, knocked him unconscious and took possession of him to question him on the nature of the Naga's control of the town. Freedom Eventually the Joined of Vesper were able to slay the Naga and free Iggy (and the Naga's other victims) of the mental enslavement. Iggy immediately departed Redwyne, heading north to Eastway and planning to try to put his life back together as far away from wilderness as possible. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs